I'll Be Missing You
by Pari
Summary: Summary: Morgan Goes missing who took him and can the team find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**He was disorientated but his senses were working overtime trying to reach out into the darkness that surrounded him to gather any clues to tell him where he was. There was no light, so he found that his eyes would not adjust to the darkness enough to let him see anything. His entire body felt lethargic, his limbs limp. There was a sharp burning pain on his left side that jabbed at him with each breath he took, and he recalled the shock and the pain that had felt course through him right before darkness consumed him. So, what he knew for sure was that he had been attacked, taken, but he didn't know by who nor why.**

* * *

**10 hours missing**

**

* * *

**

**They had assembled in the conference room Hotchner had been the first standing at the head of the desk as Rossi, Prentiss, and Reid strolled in, with Garcia straggling in a few seconds behind them.**

**"Sorry for calling you into a meeting as soon as you get here, but it's of grave importance."**

**"Uh…sir," Garcia interrupted as she eyed the door. "Morgan isn't here yet?" She posed as a query.**

**"Yes I know Morgan is why we're here, sometime last night after hours Morgan went missing." Hotchner announced and the others in the room stared in shock and disbelief. Garcia raised her left hand and placed it against her chest as if doing so would calm the booming of her heart against her chest cavity.**

**"Mis…missing, sir?" She spoke out around what can only be described as near hyperventilation. Hotchner nodded his head as he leaned both his hand against the tabletop.**

**"Yes, sometime between the hours of 8:30 pm and 6:00 am this morning. Morgan's car was scanned in yesterday at 7:30 am by security but it was never scanned out last night, in fact it's still in his parking space."**

**"Well, maybe he caught a ride with someone else." Reid ever the rationalist suggested. "None of you gave him a ride?" Prentiss, Rossi, and Garcia all shook their heads no.**

**"Didn't the security cameras in the underground parking garage see him yesterday evening when he was leaving?" Rossi asked and again Hotchner shook his head no.**

**"It seems that all the cameras in the section of the parking garage where Morgan's truck is parked malfunctioned, they went offline at exact 8:25 pm last night." Hotchner stated and Reid frowned up.**

**"Only the cameras in his section and all at the exact same time? The odds of that happening is…"**

**"Yes, which is why we're here," Hotchner interrupted Reid's ranting before they could take over the meeting. "I don't think it's a coincidence."**

**"Wait, are you saying that someone grabbed Morgan from Quantico?" Prentiss asked a bit baffled by the thought. "How is that possible?"**

**"It would have had to be someone with access inside," Rossi answered. "Most likely someone who works here."**

**"My thoughts exactly," Hotchner concurred.**

**"But that's good right?" Garcia finally spoke again, now that her numb mouth could move again. "It could be a co-work he went out with last night. Maybe he just partied too hard and over slept?" she added hopefully.**

**"In the eight years that Morgan has worked here there has never been a morning that he didn't come in on time or at least called in if he were going to be late." Hotchner said. "If Morgan was taken the perps have a 10 hour head start on us, you all know how this goes we need to move fast on this. Garcia," He spoke to Garcia but she hadn't really been listen as her fear for Morgan's safety began to make her legs shake and caused her palms to become sweat as her heart continued to race. "Garcia," Hotchner called to her again and bolted her from her stupor.**

**"Ah…I'm sorry, sir…yes sir," She rambled out as she looked to him with eyes glossy from the unshed tears that beaconed to fall.**

**"I know that this is going to difficult for you but we need you right now, Morgan needs you." Hotchner said sternly and She quickly composed herself.**

**"Yes sir, how can I help?" She picked up her pen with a shaky hand and readied to take notes.**

**"I want you to go through the security tapes see if you can pull anything from them and also access our cellular database, track all the calls to and from Morgan cell and office line in the last week, maybe there's a clue there as to what happened to him."**

**"Yes sir." Garcia stood and then hurried from the conference room to start her task.**

**"Wait…there's a database where all the calls we make on our cells are stored?" Reid asked curiously.**

**"Yeah those are FBI issued cells." Rossi stated.**

**"Is that legal?" Prentiss added.**

**"Yes, and it's all outline in that little handbook you were given when you signed up. FBI figured you should only be using the phones for FBI business and not for your own personal use, but I'm sure we've all done it." Rossi continued.**

**"I need the rest of you to go through all the cases that Morgan has been working in the last week," Hotchner instructed. "I'll be making a call to Morgan's family to see if they can provide any insight that can help us to discern his whereabouts.**

**

* * *

**

**He hadn't intended to fall asleep but his sore body threw him into slumber. He wasn't sure how long he had slept; for hours or for just a few moments, he wasn't sure but he awoken to the horror that it wasn't a nightmare, that he was in fact being held captive. He had regained some sensations in his limbs, enough for him to realize that his hands were bound behind his back and the ankles of both his ankles were shackled. When he moved his legs a bit he could tell that there wasn't much slack in the chains, so he was quite literally chained to the wall his back rested against. The smell in the air was thick, stagnate, musty, and dank and he deducted that we was in some basement or cellar. Suddenly a bright light shone in his face, blinding him. He turned his head face away from the light, as far away as his bindings would allow. After a few seconds he ventured a look back towards the light, squinting and trying to make out his surrounding again. The light was too bright too blinding and he was still left at a loss. He defiantly threw a hard glare towards the light.**

**"Who's there?" He barked out in a demanding tone. He only got silence in reply. "What do you want?" Again silence. "Hey talk to me." Just as suddenly as it had come on, the bright light shut off, and it threw off his senses. He could hear footsteps moving away and then heard a door opening, closing, and then a lock being thrown, but couldn't tell from which direction.**

* * *

**Sometime Later**

**

* * *

**

**She had been in her office for nearly four straight hours searching through security tapes and FBI cell phone database to find any leads to where Morgan was, but so far she was coming up empty. It was getting more and more difficult to concentrate on her task due to the blurry vision and growing headache, from all the crying she had been doing. A fear like known she had ever experienced before clutched at her, and she felt as if it were strangling her. She was so engross in her search that she hadn't heard the knocking on her door, and she jumped up startled when masculine hands gripped at her shoulders.**

**"Sorry, I knocked but you didn't hear me" Kevin Lynch said in a gush as he threw his hands up to show he was no threat.**

**"Kevin," Garcia spat out in slight irritation as she clutched at her chest. She had asked him repeatedly to not walk in on her like that, to make noise and to not sneak up on her. "I cannot deal with you right now," She stated and the turned back to her task.**

**"I just came to see if my girl wanted to join me for lunch," He said flashing a goofy smile.**

**"No I can't Morgan needs me." She said as her fingers flew across the keyboard faster than his eyes could keep up.**

**"Ah…Agent Morgan," Kevin said sounding a bit put off. "So you're having lunch with him instead of your boyfriend."**

**"Kevin, do not start this right now." Garcia warned as she slammed her hands atop her keyboard and turned hard bloodshot eyes at the man standing before her. "I have told you over and over again Morgan and I are just friends. He's my best friend and right now he's missing…" Her voice cracked a bit and Kevin's jealousy seemed to dispel a bit when he saw her on the verge of tears.**

**"Missing? I'm sorry Penny I didn't know." He moved, kneeled beside her and rubbed his hand down her back to comfort her. Garcia let some of her weight shift against him, relishing the contact. "What can I do to help you?" She sniffed back her tears and wiped at the ones that had spilled down her face, and then straightened back upright to begin her work again.**

**"Nothing really, I've gone through the security tapes from the parking garage half a dozen times now, but someone disabled them during the time we think Morgan was grabbed so all I get is static. I've checked his cells he didn't get any strange calls they were all business related."**

**"Ok, let me have the security tapes and I'll look through them just in case there's something you might have missed." Kenny offered.**

**"I didn't miss anything, there's nothing there to miss unless you count static." She spat out in irritation.**

**"Sometimes you have to step back and maybe use a fresh pair of eyes, and I have four." He said with a slight smile and she couldn't help but to chuckle at his joke.**

**"Fine," She said through a sigh as she removed the disk from the computer and passed it to him. "And let me know the second you find anything."**

**"Will do," He said as he stood and made his way to the door.**

**"Kevin," She called to him in a gentle tone and he stalled with his hand just turning the knob and turned back to her. "Thank you. I know that you don't understand nor like the relationship Morgan and I have, but I really appreciate you setting aside your jealousy and trying to help us find him." He threw her a slight smile and a curt nod before leaving out, closing the door behind him. She stared after the closed door for a brief moment before she shifted her gaze heavenward. "Please, please God help us find him and please let him be ok." She then closed her eyes. "Please, please…" She continued to pray.**


	2. Chapter 2

**24 hours missing**

* * *

**He surmised that he was being drugged, that was the only way to explain why he was losing conscientiousness and track of time, and since he hadn't been given anything to drink nor eat since his captivity so he figured the drugs had been administered in a gaseous form. His mind and body were wired and under normal circumstances he wouldn't have been able to rest or sleep. But now he found himself crashing awake; sluggishly trying to regain his bearings.**

**The first thing that hit him was the cool and refreshing air that told him that he had been moved from the musty cellar he had been kept in. The next thing to spike his senses was the fact that he was lying on his back and against something very soft yet firm. He shot out his hands, which were no longer bound together, and pushed them against the softness beneath him and instantly knew he was lying on a bed. He bolted upright and instantly bright lights came on, all around him. He had to squint and hold his hands up to block the blinding light while his sensitive eyes adjusted. When they finally did he was able to assess his surroundings. He appeared to be in a very large, thick plexi-glassed room. On the inside of the room was a bed and small dresser and in the corner a shower and toilet. On the outside of the see through room, he couldn't see much due to all the lights the shone in on him from all sides. What he could tell from what he saw was that someone had gone through a lot of trouble and seemed to have put a lot of thought into his kidnapping.**

**"Hello, is there anybody out there?" He called out as he banged on the glass, which held sturdy. Who the hell is out there, what do you want from me?" He paused for several long moments awaiting a reply and when none came he moved back to the bed and flopped down on it. It was then that he noticed he was no longer wearing his clothes; but wore only his white tank top and boxers. He rubbed his hands over his shaven head, trying the rack his brain for any possible suspects.**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

**She had spent the last 4 hours pacing the floor of her small office, completely lost. She and the others had pulled an all-nighter, all had remained in the office working on leads that might undercover who had taken Morgan and to where, because they all knew that the first 48 hours was the most critical time, if they wanted to recover the missing person 'alive'.**

**"Penny," Kevin spoke to her softly from his spot seated at her desk. She kept pacing as if she hadn't heard him, and truly she hadn't. "Penelope," He called to her again but louder. And she stopped in her tracks and swirled her head around to face him.**

**"What?" She snapped irritated that her train of thought had been interrupted. He shrugged back a bit apprehensively.**

**"Maybe you should take a break get something to eat, sleep…"**

**"SLEEP!" She yelped out and he flinched back a bit frightened, not used to seeing her so worked up. The only time she had ever looked this worked up was when something happened to her babies, but even then it had never been 'this' bad. "Morgan is out there alone having only God knows what done to him, and you expect me to sleep?"**

**"I was only suggesting it because you've been working this non stop for nearly a day now, you're exhausted, and…"**

**"If you're tired then you should leave, by all means, but don't you dare tell me I should because I won't, I can't until I get Morgan back. Not until I can hold him in my arms and make sure that he's safe." Kevin's shoulders slumped and his heart sank a bit at her words.**

**"You love him don't you?" He asked in a hushed tone.**

**"Of course I love him he's my best friend." She spoke around a sneer, angry that he seemed to want to waste time asking such stupid questions, he already knew the answers to, instead of helping her find Morgan.**

**"No I mean you're…you're in love with him."**

**"For fuck sake, Kevin I cannot have this argument with you 'again', not right now, get out." She pointed to the door and he slowly stood and made his way to it.**

**"I thought that you and I had something, I thought maybe…someday…we'd," He sighed, feeling defeated. Then he sniffed back the tears that wanted to fall and straightened his shoulders as he nodded his head. "You love Morgan, you deserve to be happy, I want you to be happy and apparently that's Morgan…"**

**"Kevin," Garcia spoke gentler now, she felt badly for speaking to him and treating him so harshly.**

**"No it's ok I get it now, finally. I really do want you to be happy and I'll do anything in my power to give you that happiness, so I'm going to help you get to Morgan." She bunched her brows at his words.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean that in order to find Morgan we might have to go underground," He arched his brows at her and her eyes widened in surprise and shock that she hadn't considered that idea before. "You've been in this room too long playing with the white hats, you've forgotten your roots. I know some guys who can probably help us, they've got links to different satellites, tracking satellite, infrared satellite imagery." Her eyes widened even further as he continued to speak. He could tell she was excited. "But none of it's legal…"**

**"I don't care, if they can find Morgan that's all that matters."**

**"Can you make up an excuse to leave for a bit?"**

**"Yeah you already said it yourself, I need food and sleep. They wouldn't believe me if I told them I wanted to go home and sleep, I mean they know I'd never ever leave to go home and go to bed when Morgan's out there somewhere unaccounted for, but they will believe that I left for some food. Especially if you're with me, I'll tell them that you insisted. How soon can you meet up with your guys?"**

**"Actually I've already called them and asked for their help, they've already started looking into some things for me. We leave now we can get to their place in 10, 15 minutes." Her face lit up with a wide smile, and he realized that he had never seen such a smile from her directed at him before. He made a decision at that moment that he would do whatever it took to keep her just that happy.**

* * *

**28 Hours Missing**

* * *

**His mind was hazy and muddled, and instantly he knew he had been drugged again. He suspected that whoever took him would gas him to gain access to him. That told him that this perp was not someone who was confident or what he deemed as an 'alpha' type. They didn't want to have a confrontation with him. When Morgan slowly opened his eyes he was again welcomed by darkness, and a new strange feeling of warmth at his back. He leaped from the bed and the bright lights snapped on. When his eyes finally focused they landed on a body curled up on it's side, in the bed, it was obvious that it was a female, blonde, but her back was to him so he couldn't get a look at her face. She was wearing only a white slip.**

**"Hey lady," He called out to her but she lay there unresponsive. The more she stared at her the more she seemed familiar. He slowly moved around the bed to gain a better vantage point. "Hey are you ok?" He called out to her again, but got no reply. When he moved in front of her to get a better look he discovered that her thick blonde hair still obscured his view, so he kneeled in even closer and brushed her hair away. "No…no…no," He nearly moaned out as he cupped her face with one hand and continued to brush her hair way from her face with the other hand. "Babygirl, can you hear me." He was afraid, for the first time since he'd woken up a captive, he was now truly afraid. "Come on baby talk to me." He spoke as he checked her pulse, which was beating strong and steady. "You son-of-a-bitch, I will kill you if you've hurt her. I swear to God I will kill you." He looked out towards the lights as he spoke.**

**"I would never hurt Penelope," A voice filled the room and Morgan turned his head to follow it, and was stunned to see the man stand on the other side of the plexi-glass right behind where he kneeled on the floor. "I love her, and I only want to see her happy. In fact that's why I've brought her here."**

**"Lynch?" Morgan called out as if he couldn't trust his own eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I had just planned to let you rot in that cellar, but then I saw her," Lynch rambled on staring at Garcia as if he hadn't even heard Morgan speaking to him. "She was devastated over losing you, her precious Morgan, so I decided to give her what she wants…you."**

**"Lynch you don't want to do this man." Morgan tried to reason but his words seemed to only enflame the younger man.**

**"My name is 'KEVIN'! Not Lynch. I'm not an agent nor in the military. Everybody else at the bureau calls me by my name, everyone but you, and I know you only do it to get under my skin. To disrespect me." Lynch pointed an accusatory finger. "You know I thought you'd be happy and a bit more grateful that I brought your 'babygirl' to you, now you won't be lonely."**

**"You're mad at me, don't take it our on her. If you love her…"**

**"I do love her more than you know, more than you ever could, but it's not good enough for her, I'm not good enough for her. I will never live up to her great Noir hero, Agent Derek Morgan."**

**"You got it all wrong, she love you, she even told me so." Morgan lied hoping to reach some rational part of the man before him, but he could tell by looking into Lynch's eyes that he hadn't.**

**"You really are a bad liar Agent Morgan." Kevin stated as he moved and grasped a chair and small table from the dark boundary that Morgan's eyes couldn't venture to. He placed them close to the glass. "So get on with it." Morgan funneled his brows in confusion.**

**"Get on with what?" Morgan questioned as he remained on the floor at an unconscious Garcia's side.**

**"Give the lady what she wants." Kevin stated and Morgan was still confused. "I even made it easy for you to perform," He added with a smile. "I've been slipping you the blue pills for about a week now. I crushed them up and put them in your coffee. You never found it odd that you had a fresh cup of coffee waiting for you when you enter the break room? No of course you didn't, because Penny always handed it to you, so you never thought anything of it. Oh…oh, and she's not wearing any panties." Lynch whispered that last part of the statement out with a girly giggle and Morgan's bunched brow rose high as he realized the 'performance' that Lynch was expecting him to do. Before he could tell Lynch to go to hell his words were cut off by a heavy sigh from Garcia.**

**"Hmmm…" She moaned out and rolled onto her back, stretching her right arm above her head. Her eyes fluttered as they tried adjusting the light flooding the room. When her eyes finally opened and locked on to familiar ones she just stared for a moments, thinking she was dreaming.**

**"Hey sleeping beauty," Morgan's voice filled her ears and she gasped out her surprise.**

**"Derek?" She called out to him as she tried sitting upright, her head still fuzzy.**

**"Whoa, whoa mama…relax," He spoke softly as he gently pushed her back against the crisp white pillows on the bed, that was covered in white linen.**

**"What's going on?" She asked as she licked at her dry lips, then her eyes finally focused onto her surroundings and she bolted up in the bed. "Where are we?"**

**"It's ok Sweetie," Lynch said and gained Garcia's full attention.**

**"Kevin, what…Morgan?" She looked from one man to the other seeking an answer.**

**"Lynch kidnapped me," Morgan began to explain in a hushed tone, and her eyes widened at the revelation, and she shook her head slightly in denial. "And he's now kidnapped you."**

**"No, no I didn't kidnap her, she wanted to be with you. I only gave her what she wanted now you have to give her what she wants."**

**"I'm not doing that," Morgan said as he glared at Lynch.**

**"Oh don't act so righteous now, Agent Morgan," Lynch nearly roared out, causing Garcia to flinch back a bit even though a thick glass separated them. "I know you want to, I've seen to way you look at her. The way you undermine me to her, hoping to break us up."**

**"That never happened, I never badmouth you to her." Morgan defended.**

**"So you never profiled me?" Lynch asked and Morgan had no reply. "Yeah that's what I thought, and what was your conclusion about me?"**

**"That something was off with you, and now I see I was right, but I never told Garcia about my suspicions. I never warned her about you, and that's something I will regret for the rest of my life." Morgan spoke those final words directly to Garcia, locking his eyes to hers.**

**"However long that is," Lynch spoke through a deep sigh as he pulled something from behind his back and then slouched back in the chair he was seated in. "Well, it doesn't matter now," He lifted his right hand and Morgan and Garcia both were able to see the gun he held. Garcia whimpered a bit, frightened by the mere sight of a gun since she had been shot, whereas Morgan swallowed down the lump in his throat but his face showed no signs of fear. "Enough talk, come on stud let's see what you got. Let's see what I can't seem to live up to."**

**"No," Morgan shook his head as he stared directly at the man on the other side of the glass.**

**"Then I'm gonna have to start shooting," Lynch warned as he waved the gun in the air a bit.**

**"Oh God no," Garcia cried out as she sat up more. "Please Kevin, please don't do this. I don't understand what's going on, but…"**

**"Oh no sweetie," Lynch almost cooed out as he stood and moved to the glass, placing his hands against it where he stroked it as if he were caressing a lover. "I wouldn't shoot you baby, but I will shoot you," He spoke as he refocused his attention onto Morgan.**

**"Then you're gonna have to shoot me, because I'm not raping her, you sick son-of-a-bitch," Morgan declared as he glared at Lynch. Morgan heard the sharp gasp that hissed from Garcia's mouth as she became fully aware of what was happening. "So go ahead, shoot me." He said again as he opened his arms wide, and pushed out his chest a bit. Lynch shrugged his shoulders slightly and then raised the gun again.**

**"No! Kevin, please don't," Garcia cried out to him as she clutched at Morgan arm and pulled him back to her. He turned to face her and his heart nearly stopped in his chest when he saw the fear and panic in her wide eyes. "Just do what he wants Derek, it's ok really. Please…I…I couldn't stand it if he shot you. Please, I can't go through that. Please don't make me go through that."**

**"C'mon Agent Morgan don't make the lady beg. Give her what she wants." Lynch taunted.**

**"I can't do that to you Penelope, not to you. I can't have you hate me because…" She cut off his words when she cupped his face and lifted his head, which he had bowed, unable to look into her eyes any longer.**

**"I could never hate you Derek. This is not your fault. Besides I can think of worse things happening to me than having a hot stud such as yourself in my bed," She tossed out humorously with a slight smile that trembled on her lips. Morgan couldn't reciprocate the mirth as he locked his red, wet eyes onto hers. "It's just you and me, no one else. Just two people who love each other. Two friends who have shared things together that we have never shared with anyone else, right?" He stoically nodded his head. "And this will be something else that we share and no one else will know about it."**

**"I love you, you know that right? And I'd never, ever purposely hurt you…" Morgan spoke out his resolve crumbling a bit, causing his words to tumble out with a sob, but he quickly sniffled back the sobs and impending tears. He intended to show Lynch no signs of weakness.**

**"I know baby," Garcia continued to speak to him in a gentle tone as she scooted back further onto the bed and then tugged Morgan from his position kneeling on the floor, up to a seated position on the bed. "C'mon, it's ok. You know I've had fantasies about being with you. Wondered what it would be like. I wanted to know if you're as good as you look." She coaxed Morgan closer to her as she settled back against the pillows. Morgan moved to her, hovering above her, keeping his lower extremities to the side and away from her while his arms rested on either sides of her body. Their eyes remained locked onto each other's. Garcia moved her trembling hands from Morgan's arm to his shoulders and then down his back. She briefly paused when she reached the hem of the tank top he wore, and then pulled it up his body. Morgan lifted up and tugged the tank top over his head and tossed it to the side of the room.**

**"Alright, it's show time," Lynch exclaimed as he placed the gun on the small table stationed beside the chair. He then settled back into the chair and watched the scene before him. Morgan stiffened at hearing the man he had come to think of as enemy no# 1, but Garcia cupped his face and held it still, not allowing him to break contact with her eyes.**

**"There's no one here but us, remember that. Just you and me." She spoke in a hushed tone as she lowered his face to hers and captured his lips in a tentative kiss. They both trembled in slight fear, neither had ever broached into this new territory. Both have had 'thoughts' about this but both were too afraid; afraid of how the other might react but mostly afraid of how it might affect their friendship. Morgan broke contact and moved back a bit.**

**"I cannot believe that you're trying to make me feel better about raping you." Morgan chuckled out and it wasn't in a happy tone, but one full of contempt, anger, and disgust.**

**"Don't say 'rape'. That's an ugly word and you would never do something like that to me, you wouldn't do it to anyone, you don't have to. You're not going to rape me Derek Morgan, because I'm giving myself willingly to you. This is something I want, you just have to want it too, then 'he' loses all the power right?" She questioned going over the things Morgan had told her about unsubs he'd studied and how he profiled them.**

**"That's right," Morgan nodded knowing that her words were true, but still loathed the idea that he was about to do what under 'normal' circumstances he wouldn't do. He knew that Garcia was trying to make this as less traumatic for him as possible, but he was more concerned about how it would affect her. He worried that even though she said it wouldn't change them and their relationship that it would. "Just promise me something."**

**"Anything."**

**"Promise me that you won't hate me later. I would rather take that bullet than do anything that would make me lose you, or cause you to walk out of my life." His sincere words made her smile and melted away any apprehensive fears she had still been clinging to. She grasped his face in her hands again.**

**"Our love is a rock, remember?" She repeated words she had told him weeks before and then pulled his down to her mouth and this time their kiss was more sensual and it sent a jolt through both of them. Morgan settled some of his weight against Garcia's body as their kiss deepened. She opened her legs and allowed him to nestle more comfortably against her and atop her. They soon both became so lost in the taste of each other that their surroundings seemed to disappear and in that moment there was no one else but them, and they weren't Morgan and Garcia, colleagues and best friends. They were just Derek and Penelope, a man and woman full of passion and desire. The instant Morgan felt himself harden he pulled back in shame and became hesitant to go any further, but Garcia wrapped her left leg around his and held him steadfast. "It's ok, baby," She murmured against his mouth before placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. She stared at him as she continued to speak soft words of endearments and encouragement, all while she reached her left hand down in between their bodies and grasped him thick member into her hands. "It's ok." Morgan couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips from her ministration nor will his eyelids to remain open when his eyes rolled back into his head. While she gently stroked his cock Morgan's mouth fell open and he let out whispers of panting. She then took her right hand and hooked her fingers under the elastic of his boxers and slid the fabric down his hips and over his backside, and then used her left foot and shoved it further down, until the boxers settled at the nook behind his knees.**

**Morgan's hands seemed to come to life and he moved his right hand to the left strap of the satin slip Garcia wore, he paused and looked into her eyes, as if seeking permission, then he moved the strap down until her left breast was fully exposed to him. He marveled a moment at how full and yet firm it was, 'beautiful' he thought just before he dipped down and latched his mouth to her nipple.**

**"Ahhhh…." Garcia gasped out as her eyes fluttered close and she threw her head back, arched her body up a bit, and gripped her right hand across the back of Morgan's neck. "Mmmmm…" She moaned out as she bit down on her bottom lip, hoping to contain the scream that wanted to escape. Morgan let his upper body rest fully against Garcia and it left her slightly breathless but the pleasure invoked by him suckling her breast made the issue of breathing unimportant. Morgan's left hand yanked at the right strap of the slip and freed Garcia's right breast and he moved his mouth to it, showing it as much attention as he had shown the left. His right hand moved to the hem of the slip and peeled it upward, exposing her bare thighs and hip. Her butt stalled his movement of the slip momentarily, she lifted up a bit and he was able to maneuver over it, until the fabric of the satin slip bunched around her waist. Morgan's hand hurriedly moved down to her center. A growl emitted from him when his hand brushed across her smooth, supple skin. He liked a clean-shaven pussy it was a major turn on for him, and also he thought all that hair just got in the way. He dipped two of his fingers into her hot core and she cried out in surprise and pleasure.**

**"Alright that's enough foreplay," Lynch called out to them as he held the gun in one hand and his exposed cock in the other, masturbating. "Lets see some action."**

**Morgan lifted his head, releasing Garcia's breast from his mouth as he removed his fingers from the folds of her scorching hot pussy. He gripped his cock, stroking it a bit and coating it with her juices. "I'm sorry," He whispered to her as he stared deeply into her eyes. She reached up and caressed his face as she smiled kindly at him.**

**"Don't be," She replied as she wrapped her legs around his backside and made him fall into her. "Uhnnnnnahhhhh!" She screamed out as Morgan filled and stretched her. He grunted as his head fell against her heaving chest, and he clamped his eyes shut, as he let the sensations of being enveloped so snugly inside of her wash over him.**

**

* * *

**

**"Have any of you seen Garcia?" Prentiss asked as she re-entered the bullpen where Reid sat at his desk while Rossi and Hotchner stood nearby.**

**"She went to grab some lunch with Kevin Lynch." Reid answered.**

**"Yeah but that was four hours ago."**

**"She's not in her office?" Hotchner asked as his brows burrowed even further down his face.**

**"No I just left there, and there's no way in hell she'd be kicking back having lunch for four hours while Morgan's missing. If it were Reid, probably but not Morgan." Prentiss stated as Reid frowned up a bit and threw out a pout.**

**"I agree, try calling her cell." Hotchner directed and Prentiss pulled out her cell and started dialing. They all watched her intensely as they waited, until she shook her head.**

**"It goes straight to voice mail."**

**"Looks like we have two missing team members, and somehow I don't think that's a coincidence." Rossi finally spoke out.**

**"Neither do I. Prentiss have one of the other techs put a trace on Garcia's phone. Reid I want to head to Kevin Lynch's office and see if you can find anything that may tell us where he took Garcia."**

**"Wait 'took' Garcia, you think Kevin Lynch kidnapped Garcia?" Reid asked as he stood from his seat. Hotchner nodded his head.**

**"And Morgan, we all agreed that whoever took Morgan from right under our noses would have had to have been someone who had access to this building and that can only be someone who works here, and someone savvy enough to manipulate the security cameras. Also, I don't think anyone would have gotten the jump on Morgan so easily."**

**"So it must have been someone he knew and didn't see as threatening in any way." Rossi added as he nodded his head.**

**"So our unsub is Kevin Lynch, man I did not see that coming." Prentiss announced**

**

* * *

**

**They both lay winded and panting, their bodies shiny and slick with sweat. Morgan remained exactly where he had collapsed, on top of Garcia. She lay prone welcoming his weight and closeness as she hugged him close to her and absentmindedly stroked his head which was nestled against her bosom.**

**"Are you ok?" Morgan whispered but couldn't bring himself to lift up and look into her eyes. He was too afraid that he'd find fear and hatred there staring back at him. She only sighed as a smile played on her lips.**

**"Yes, are you ok?" She replied with a question but before he could respond a deafening bang filled the room. Morgan instinctively wrapped his naked body protectively around Garcia's as she screamed and then sobbed against his bare chest. They laid that way for several long moments waiting, and when they heard nothing else Morgan turned to where he last saw Lynch and was shocked to see Lynch still seated in the chair, exposed, with half of his face missing. "What was that?"**

**"Lynch, he shot himself." Morgan said as he lifted himself up a bit.**

**"What?" Garcia rose up too and turned towards Kevin's body only to turn back away quickly repulsed by the state of his body. "Oh God." She moaned out as fresh tears spring to her eyes, which made new anger flood Morgan's body.**

**"Don't you cry for him," He barked out but in a low voice as he gripped her arms in his hands. "Don't you spill one single tear over that piece of shit, you hear me." She nodded her head as she wiped at her face and forced the tears back.**

**"What are we going to do now?" She asked pulling back on her slip as Morgan moved from the bed, and pulled his boxers back up. "We're still trapped in here." Morgan moved to inspect the door and he could see that it locked from the outside and there was no opening in the glass door that would allow him to try to jimmy the lock.**

**"I don't know, the locks are on the outside. We should try to look for any cracks or weak spot in the glass." He said as he moved along the wall, pounding and pushing against it.**

**"Morgan there's smoke." Garcia yelped out as she stood just behind him pointing and Morgan turned to see the area around their plexi-glass room, that was visible, was fast being consumed by smoke. "Oh God the house is on fire, we're gonna be burned alive."**

**"No we're not," Morgan spoke with conviction as he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Although he had pretty much came to the same conclusion.**

**"What are we gonna do?" As if God had been listening and had just answered her prayers a voice called out to them.**

**"This is the Quantico fire and rescue, is there anyone down there?"**

**"Yes!" Morgan yelled out. "We're down here. We're trapped." He pulled a happy and giggly Garcia tighter into his arms and kissed her head again, overjoyed that they were about to be rescued.**

**"What the hell," One of the three Firemen that appeared outside the glass box spoke out as he took in the scene; two people inside a large see through box and another dead on the outside.**

**"Look I'm Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, I work for the FBI here out of Quantico, and this is Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia also with the FBI, and that man kidnapped us and has been holding us captive here. We're locked in is there a latch on the outside of the door?" One of the other firemen moved to the door and released the two industrial sized dead bolt locks and then opened the door. "Thank you," Morgan threw out as he led Garcia across the threshold.**

**"Is the house still on fire?" Garcia asked nervously as she looked around the unfamiliar basement as the firemen lead them to the basement stairs.**

**"No ma'am, it was a small kitchen fire the neighbors called us when they saw the smoke wafting from under the windows and doors. We were able to put it out before there was any structural damage. We have EMS already waiting outside, they can take you to the hospital."**

**"No I don't want to go to the hospital I just want to go home." Garcia said as the exited the basement.**

**"We should go to the hospital babygirl."**

**"No Morgan I don't…"**

**"Penelope, you need to get examined and they have a pill, this pill that they give to rape victims..." He said in a lowered voice.**

**"I'm not a 'rape' victim, Morgan, so please don't start treating me like that or thinking of yourself as some rapist, I thought we agreed that it wasn't like that."**

**"We did and I don't…" He paused as they stepped out into the night air where they were both given blankets to wrap around themselves. "Look I'm not gonna lie and say that what happened to us in there doesn't bother me, that it won't bother me probably for the rest of my life…"**

**"Morgan…"**

**"No let me finish, please. We were forced at gunpoint to perform a sexual act on each, and that's gonna eat at me. I appreciate what you did, you tried to take the ugliness out of it and you did to some degree but I'm still angry that it happened, that I hurt you."**

**"But you didn't hurt me, you were gentle and loving and I never said no or stop, so it wasn't rape Morgan. What Kevin did…hell I don't understand any of it not really but I think he wanted to destroy us. Destroy the love and respect we have for each other because he was jealous of it. He wanted me to be afraid whenever I looked at you, to recoil from your touch and he wanted you to feel shame and self-loathing whenever you looked at me. I won't let him do that to us. I'm not afraid of you, and the only times I feel truly safe is when I have you with me. I love you Derek Morgan, you're my very best friend." His face crumbled a bit at her words and tears slipped from his eyes as he rested his forehead down against hers. "We're gonna get through this together, ok?" He nodded his head as he forced back his tears and wrapped her into his blanket and arms.**

**"Yeah, alright but you're still going to the hospital," He commanded as he sniffled and he moved them to the ambulance.**

* * *

**Four weeks later**

**

* * *

**

**"So still no nightmares?" The blond woman, who was in her early 60's but had the look of a woman in her early 40s, spoke from behind her large maple desk as she scribbled in her notepad.**

**"No, and I was expecting to have mad nightmares but the dreams I have are…" He paused remembering his audience. She stilled the movement of her pen and looked up at him over the brim of her glasses.**

**"They're what?" She coaxed. "Remember we agreed to be open and honest here, no secrets." He nodded his head and then leaned forward a bit and rested his elbows atop his knees.**

**"I've had fantasies." He admitted.**

**"About what happened?"**

**"Yes…no…I mean…it wasn't in the same place and definitely not under the same circumstances, but…"**

**"I have them too," The other person in the room spoke out and all eyes fell onto her. "I mean I've had them long before, but now they're more vivid and intense. Is that normal?"**

**"Completely normal," The older woman affirmed. "Derek, Penelope what you two went through was very unusual and I think had it happened to two strangers or two people who didn't have the love and respect that you two clearly have for one another, it most likely would have had a very negative effect on them. I think that what Kevin Lynch did to you was wrong but it also gave you the excuse to explore a new realm in your relationship."**

**"I'm sorry Dr. Evans but I don't agree with that." Morgan quickly spoke out against the assessment.**

**"Hear me out. Had you up to the point of Kevin kidnapping you, had you ever had sexual thoughts about Penelope?" Morgan grew quiet as both of the women watched him closely.**

**"Yeah," He finally answered honestly.**

**"So you both were already sexually attracted to each other, but as you've both said you're each other's best friend. You know It's not uncommon for friends to become sexually attracted to each other but choose not to explore that kind type relationship out of fear it could ruin their friendship. What Kevin Lynch did was to take the choice out of your hands so you had no more inhibitors. Our brains are a wonderfully complex computer constantly programming and reprogramming itself. I'm not at all surprised that your brains took what happened between you two and turned it into something pleasant."**

**"It wasn't pleasant it was rape, and I know babygirl you don't like me saying that but that's what it was." Morgan stated.**

**"You're right…the textbook definition of rape is, 'any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person.'. So you are correct what Kevin Lynch did to you both was rape, but that was not the act that occurred between you and Penelope. You are not a rapist Derek, Kevin Lynch was." Her words struck something inside of Morgan as he looked at her in awe, for he had honestly, until that moment, never seen it 'that' way. But he knew she was right and that what Garcia had been telling him for weeks now was right, he didn't rape Garcia, in fact he had been as much a victim as she had been.**

**"What I still don't fully understand though is why did Kevin kill himself?" Garcia asked.**

**"Probably because he realized that he had failed. He wanted to destroy your relationship with Morgan because he was jealous of it, and felt it was something he would never have with you. Maybe he believed that Morgan was the kind of man you wanted but he could never be, something he could never live up to. Then he witnessed you two in that room, in that bed, but he didn't see your bond break, he realized that all he had done was strengthened your bond to each other and I guess he couldn't take that." Dr. Evans analyzed and then checked her watch. "Sorry but that's all the time we have for today, I'll see you both next week same time?" Dr. Evans asked as she removed her glasses and placed them on her desk as she stood and moved around the desk.**

**"Yep we'll be here," Garcia said as she grasped Morgan's hand in her and tugged him up with her and pulled him to the door. Once they exited the building Morgan paused at the doorway to put on his shades and then he causally threw his arms around Garcia's shoulder as they headed to where they had parked his truck. "That was a good session huh?" She asked warily as she watched him out the corner of her eye.**

**"Yeah it was." He responded and then grew silent.**

**"Are you ok?" She asked nervously as she stopped walking and faced him.**

**"Yes Princess I'm ok," He said running the tip of his finger down the bridge of her nose, causing her to giggle a bit. "I actually feel better than I have in weeks, and I'm starving too, how bout some lunch?" He asked as he nodded towards a nearby foot court.**

**"You treating hot stuff?" She teased as they were already making their way to the food area.**

**"Of course Sweetness, a true gentleman always pays his lady's way." Morgan said around a smile as he securely pulled her back into his arms and lovingly kissed her temple.**

**

* * *

**

**(Read in Garcia's voice)**

**Emma Goldman said, "Jealousy is indeed a poor medium to secure love, but it is a secure medium to destroy one's self-respect. For jealous people, like dope-fiends, stoop to the lowest level and in the end inspire only disgust and loathing."**

**(Read in Morgan's voice)**

**"Never does the human soul appear so strong and noble as when it forgoes revenge and dares to forgive injury.", Edwin Hubbel Chapin.**


End file.
